Accidents Happen
by jenkin
Summary: Naruto returns to Konoha only to be late on his first day of school. While trying to be sneaky and climb a gate to avoid wearing a green jumpsuit of death, he falls on top of a raven haired bastard. (Bad at summaries lol)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto quickly stuffed all of his things in his backpack, it was his first day at his new school and he was already late. He looked around his messy room for one last time, making sure he didn't forget anything before he headed to school. Naruto picked up his back and walked around the empty ramen cups and dirty clothes in his room. He looked at himself once in the mirror in the hallway, admiring his so called handsome face. He had sparkling blue eyes, with his bright blond hair on top of his sun kissed skin. Naruto smiled into the mirror and quickly put his shoes on when he finally stopped staring at his reflection. He walked out of the tiny apartment and locked the door behind him. Naruto quickly ran down the old stairs the led up to his apartment and began running towards his new high school, Konoha High.

Naruto looked at the black watch on his wrist, and sighed as he took out his phone finding out that he had four missed texts, all from Kiba. He read a couple, _Dude, where the hell are you? _Naruto rolled his eyes and read the other, _Get yer scrawny ass over here! _Naruto sighed, he knew he was late, he didn't have to have Kiba constantly nagging him to hurry up when that's what he was doing. Despite Kiba being an obnoxious ass half of the time, Naruto still thought of him like a brother, an extremely annoying brother, but a brother. Naruto ran as fast as he could and was slightly relieved to see several students like him that were late and were only now arriving. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw a man standing at the gate wearing an ungodly green jump suit and orange legwarmers,"Those of you who are late! Shall wear these extra outfits I especially prepared for you!" He shouted holding them in the air excitedly. Naruto gasped and turned to the brick wall next to him an idea forming in his head. He chuckled and began climbing the brick wall,'Suckers.'

"Hey you!" Naruto turned to see the gaudy teacher and lost his balance,'Shit!' Naruto fell forward and closed his eyes bracing for impact. Naruto grunted when he fell onto something hard, but not nearly as hard as the ground. Naruto opened his eyes and was face to face with probably the most handsome person he'd ever met. Even with his face scrunched up in pain from suddenly being toppled on by a random person, he was still the most handsome person Naruto ever met. The raven opened his eyes and met Naruto's baby blue orbs with his dark cold obsidian ones that sent shivers down the blonds spine.

"Are you done staring, loser?" Naruto quickly got off from on top of the raven and stared at the raven one last time, choosing to ignore his rude comment since he'd just used him as a cushion.

"Yea, whatever jerk." Naruto picked up his bag and quickly left.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" A silky baritone voice yelled and the blonde turned to look at the raven who was holding his school I.D card. 'Damn.' Naruto quickly snatched the I.D out of the ravens hand and turned to leave again. "That's all? Not even a thank you? Hey dobe!" Naruto flipped him the bird before running away to find out his new class. Naruto found his class in the hallway after the entrance ceremony and saw Kiba at the back of the line. He snuck into the line next to Kiba,"Yo!" Kiba turned to Naruto,"Where the hell have you been jackass? Thank you by th way for ignoring all my texts." Naruto laughed,"You're very welcome. Sorry, I forgot to set the alarm so I woke up late. I had to climb the wall to avoid wearing one of those green jumpsuits. I ended up falling on top of some random douche bag." Kiba laughed,"You're lucky you got here before our teacher did. He's late for some reason." Naruto smiled,"What's his name again? Didn't it start with a K or something?" Kiba nodded,"It's Kakashi. Kakashi-sensei." Naruto ran a hand through his blond hair noticing a shy girl staring at him from a far.

"Hinata? Is that you? Man, it's been a long time! I haven't seen you since middle school!" Hinata nodded,"W-welcome back Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded,"It's good to be back! I'm glad Iruka got transferred back so we could live here again!" Kiba nodded,"I was quite surprised when this guy showed up on my door step a few weeks ago with that goofy grin of his. This asshole didn't even bother to tell me he was coming back." Naruto laughed as they entered the classroom, his eyes widening when he saw a certain raven haired bastard siting at a desk by the window. Naruto nudged Kiba,"That's the asshole I fell on." Kiba frowned,"You fell on Sasuke?" Naruto nodded,"Yea, didn't expect him to be in this class though." Kiba sighed,"You fell on Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto frowned,"Yea! I already said that! Did you go deaf or somethin' when I was gone?"

Kiba shook his head,"You're an idiot." Naruto shrugged,"I don't see the big deal." Kiba frowned,"He's the richest,most popular and influential kid in the entire school. He and his posse lead the school, they're the kids you don't want to fuck with." Naruto frowned,"What's he gonna do? Beat me up? Bully me?" He said sarcastically. Kiba shrugged,"Possibly. Watch out for Sakura, she's one of his biggest followers and a total bitch. She'd do anything that ass says, anything and everything. She once tried to kill herself because he said she was annoying. God she's so stupid, and her blonde haired friend Ino isn't much better." Naruto nodded and looked at the board where the teacher had written the assigned seats. He scanned for his name and frowned, his name was written in chalk in front of, Sasuke Uchiha. Kiba patted Naruto quickly on his shoulder before leaving to take his seat next to Hinata.

Naruto frowned and took his seat in front of Sasuke, only for his seat to be kicked as soon as he sat down.

"Hey, dobe! Were you raised in a barn? What kind of person just leaves without apologizing to the person they fall on?" Naruto rolled his eyes and turned around,"Oh, I'm so sorry for falling on top of a bastard like you." Naruto faked a smile,"Happy now?" Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other for awhile before Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it when he saw the teacher walk in. The teacher had spiky white hair and wore a mask that covered half of his face,"Good Morning everyone. Sorry for being late, I got lost on the road I took to avoid a black cat." Naruto sighed,'This teacher's an idiot.' Kakashi continued introducing himself and explained the class rules, and the type of attitude he expected. Naruto yawned,'This lecture is making me sleepy.'

"Now, everyone please introduce yourselves and feel free to say any about yourselves." Kakashi looked around the room and pointed at Naruto,"Let's start with blondie here and go clockwise." Naruto smiled and stood up,"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I just moved here, but I lived here for several years beforehand. Nice to meet you all again!" Kakashi nodded,"Welcome back...Naruto." Naruto sat down and turned around to see the Sasuke's introduction. Sasuke frowned and didn't bother standing up,"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto frowned when he noticed the smirk that appeared on Sasuke's face as he looked at Naruto after several girls squealed in excitement, 'Conceited bastard.'

**Ok this chapter is very short I know. Continue or Not continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto sniffled as he buried his face into his arms,'Why?' A warm summer breeze ruffled the soft grass he was sitting on and made small ripples in the water several feet in front of him. 'W-why did they leave me alone?' Naruto solemnly peaked over his arms, his eyes blurry from the tears in them and looked out at the small pond he was sitting next to.  
_

_"Are you okay? Wait, Are you crying?!" A small voice behind him asked. Naruto quickly wiped his eyes and turned around to look at a small boy with raven hair and deep obsidian eyes. "Are you hurt? Do you need help?" Naruto shook his head and stared at the boy, wondering what he was doing here. The boy shrugged and sat down next to him and look him in the eye before turning his gaze to the small pond. "My name's Sa-"  
_

"Naruto!" Naruto lazily woke up and wiped the drool from the side of his mouth, he looked around the small room. He yawned,'That's good. I thought I was still at school.' Naruto laid back down on his messy bed and looked around the orange painted room, with ramen cups scattered around the floor. He frowned, not remembering his whole dream,'I feel like, I'm forgetting something important. Who was that?' Naruto thoughts were disrupted by another angry call from Iruka, and he slowly rolled off his bed and sat up after he fell onto a pile of dirty clothes near his bed. Iruka called once again and Naruto sighed,"Yea! I know, I'm coming! He hollered back as he easily walked through his messy room and out into the hallway. He walked into the small kitchen a few feet away where Iruka was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in one hand and the morning newspaper that he forgot to read.

Iruka looked up from his paper and chuckled when he saw Naruto's disheveled appearance,"Dinner is ready." Naruto smiled when he saw the big bowls of ramen on the table,"You ordered Ichiraku's!" Naruto quickly sat in the chair in front of Iruka, beaming at the rare occasion of eating Ichiraku's. "Itadakimasu!" Naruto practically shouted before digging into his ramen barely noticing Iruka didn't have a bowl. "Whersh yoush bowl?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the empty space infront of Iruka.

"I had dinner with an old friend before I came home, so I'm not hungry." Naruto shrugged before he continued eating his ramen. Iruka set the paper down before crossing his hands and staring at Naruto. "So, how was your first day at school? Did you have any classes with Kiba?" Naruto nodded quickly before guzzling the warm broth down, he wiped he mouth with his shirt before leaning back, satisfied.

"Yea, me and Kiba had a couple of classes. I also had several classes with probably the most conceited asshole in the world." Iruka raised his eyebrows, silently urging Naruto to continue with his story. Naruto scratched the back of his head and continued,"His name is Sasu- sometheing, whatever who cares. He acts like he's all that because he's good looking, rich and good at sports, what an asshole." Iruka chuckled and quietly listened as Naruto continued. " I really don't see why all the girls think he's all that, I mean sure he's probably one of the best looking guys I've seen in a while, but his attitude sucks." Naruto sighed,"Why do girls like bad boys? Why can't they like someone with a good heart?" Iruka patted Naruto's fluffy blond hair,"He sounds interesting. Are you sure you aren't saying all these things because you're, jealous?" Naruto nodded,"What's weird though, is that he seems...familiar?" Iruka frowned,"Did you two know each other? When we used to live here?" Naruto shook his head,"I'm gonna go back to bed." Iruka nodded and returned to reading the paper.

Naruto scratched his head,'It feels like I knew him before I lived here?' Naruto plopped face first into his and hugged his favorite fox teddy bear,'Yea right! Why would I know such an obnoxious jerk?! I'm sure he just resembles someone else!" He turned off his light with a remote and snuggled into a pile of warm blankets and soft feathery pillows. Naruto let his lids get heavy and he slowly fell back into a deep sleep.

_Sasuke paused a second, contemplating on whether to tell the kid his real name or not,"My name is S!" The blond haired boy looked up at him with light blue eyes and giggled for the first time in a while. Sasuke smiled,"I didn't know anybody else knew about this place." Naruto looked scared and frantically waved his hands,'I-is he g-gonna beat me up too?' Naruto wiped the new tears forming in his eyes,"S-sorry. I-i'll go." Naruto mumbled as he wiped another tear from his face before turning to leave. Sasuke grabbed the kid's wrist,"I'm sorry? U-um, I don't mind if you stay? I wasn't trying to make you leave." He said trying to get the blond boy to stop crying again. "U-uh why don't we play a game?" The kid's face lit up and he managed a small nod and the two soon began a lengthy game of hide and seek.  
_

Naruto opened his eyes once again feeling that he'd forgotten something important,'What the hell? It happened again!' Naruto softly rubbed his temples and looked at the alarm clock next to his bed, 5:45 A.M. He sighed and quickly shot up and scurried out of his bed,'Shit! I forgot I had math homework!' Naruto turned on the light and closed his eyes and slowly opened them again after he was used to it. He rummaged around his old bag until he found his math binder and took it out and stared at the twenty algebra equations. Naruto sighed,'I completely forgot how to do these.' He managed to somehow get an answer for each one after slowly working them out and looking up how to solve them on his laptop. He got up stripped his shirt off so that he was down to his boxers and at looked at the clock, 6:30 A.M.

Naruto yawned and walked out into the hallway and the bathroom that was directly next to his room. He turned on the shower and let the water warm up before he turned and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Naruto patted his messy bedhead and slipped off his boxers before stepping into the warm shower, letting the sudden warmth envelope him like a tidal wave. 'Were those memories? From before I knew Iruka?' Naruto washed his hair and shrugged off his recent dreams, deciding that if he forgot them in the first place they probably weren't that important. He quickly rinsed his body with some Axe Irish Spring body wash and turned off the shower once he was done. He reached out and grabbed an old tan towel and wrapped it around his waist.

Naruto didn't bother to pick up his boxers before he walked out of the steam filled bathroom and back into his cool room. He shivered and turned off the fan, making his way over to his dresser. Naruto pulled out a pair of gaudy orange boxers and quickly put them on. He walked over next to his bed where he ended up throwing his uniform off during his sleep and pulled on the pair of pants. He pulled out an orange undershirt from his dresser and put on his black gauken uniform jacket. Naruto sighed as he sat down and looked at his book bag,'I'm not looking forward to going to school and having to see that conceited jerk again.'

**Haha another short chapter. Reviews=Motivation=Chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto(I wish I did tho lol)  
**

Naruto sighed and walked out of the small apartment. He adjusted the straps of his backpack as he walked down several flights of stairs. At the bottom of the stairs he noticed that his best friend Kiba, was waiting for him to arrive. Kiba looked at his watch as Naruto approached,"About god damn time dude. I was getting tired of waiting." Naruto grinned,"You still waited though." Kiba sighed and took his keys out of his pocket,"Whatever, let's just go or we're going to be late." The two of them quickly walked over to where Kiba's old, parked car was at. Kiba grinned at the 1989 Ford Mustang he inherited from his father when he turned sixteen. They quickly stuffed their bags in the backseat ,"So, did you do the homework for last night?" Naruto swallowed nervously,"W-what homework?" Kiba sighed"You're a dumbass." Naruto shrugged as he leaned back into his seat.

"I don't know what happened, I wasn't even super tired, but as soon as I got home I kinda knocked out for like the rest of the night."

Kiba took his seat in the driver side next to Naruto and adjusted his seat a little bit."Was it a nightmare again?" Kiba asked as he inserted the keys into the ignition. Naruto frowned, ever since he was young he was plagued with nightmares of his parents dieing in front of him. Yea, those were bad, but the ones that he had of the 'beast' were even worse. The 'beast' as he called it, would come to him in his dreams to haunt him, and try to control him. There wasn't a day when he was younger that he would want to sleep. Naruto sighed,"No. I don't remember what it was about." Kiba nodded in understanding,"So, can you believe how much of an asshole Sasuke is? He's been like ever since what happened with you. Then even after you left he's still been the same huge dick he was in the first place." Naruto turned to Kiba, slightly confused.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba angrily honked his horn at the driver who cut him off,"HEY, SHIT STAIN LEARN TO FUCKING DRIVE!" He yelled, as if the driver could hear him. Kiba sighed,"Sorry. Anyways, don't you remember how Sasuke used to bully you in middle school?" Naruto thought back to his life in middle school, he'd forgotten everything Sasuke did. He actually had repressed almost all of his memories from middle school besides the occasional good ones. Naruto groaned,"I forgot who he was." Sasuke, how the heck could he ever forget that horrid name? Sasuke Uchiha, the rich kid who always made fun of Naruto whenever he had a chance. Naruto was never even able to talk to the rich transfer student before he was signaled out by him. Besides Kiba, being his only friend back then he was basically a loner, and had been since for as long as he could remember. He wasn't ever seriously bullied for it at least, before Sasuke came along. He remembered the beatings he received from several of the boys his age, and the rude names the girls would yell at him. They would call him loser, ugly, dork, and many other various, cruel names. Why? Because Sasuke Uchiha did not like him.

"So, do you mean Sakura, is that Sakura?" Naruto asked as he remembered the names and faces to all of his childhood bullies. Kiba nodded as he pulled up into parking spot in front of the school.

"Yea, somehow they all ended up here. Ino,Neji,Sakura,Tenten, and Sasuke all ended up attending this school. I don't know why Sasuke chose to go to a public school when he is clearly able to go to a private school." Naruto groaned,"I can't believe that I didn't recognize him!" Naruto and Kiba swung open the car doors and exited the car, not forgetting to get their backpacks from the backseat.

"I figured you didn't remember. I actually forgot you knew them also. It's been a couple of years, now they bully some poor kid named, Sai?" He laughed,"Man, it really sucks for you that your middle school bully sits right behind you, to torment you in high school as well." Naruto elbowed Kiba, and sighed,"Stop laughing. This isn't funny. You weren't the one who was beat up for even accidentally bumping into one of them. They were the reason I moved from Konoha in the first , that and the transfer Iruka was able to get since he felt so bad for me. He accepted the transfer, we moved, I moved on, and I completely forgot about him." Naruto sighed,"I only wanted to move back because you are like the only friend I have. Well that along with Iruka also supposedly having found a soul mate that lives here."

Kiba scratched the back of his head,"Just try to stay away from him. He probably doesn't remember you either." Naruto shrugged,"I think I made a pretty memorable first impression when I fell on him yesterday though." Kiba nodded before slapping Naruto hard on the back,"Don't worry! You'll be fine." Naruto turned to smile at Kiba's encouragement, accidentally running into someones chest in the process.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was goin-" Naruto's smile immediately turned to a frown as he realized who he had just ran into, Neji Hyuga. He recognized him as soon as he saw those lifeless looking white orbs staring back at him. The prick had gotten taller than him over the several years he'd been gone. His long, brown hair was tied neatly behind him, and his arms were crossed as he stared at Naruto with his milky white eyes. Naruto almost shuddered when he remembered a cruel beating he had received for the very same reason, honestly, how the hell could he forget all the years of bullying?

"Well, I certainly did not expect you to ever come back, Naruto. Still hanging around with that worthless mutt you call a friend?" Naruto frowned, taking deep breaths to keep himself from punching the brunette's face in. Kiba pushed Naruto around Neji and into the classroom, not forgetting to roughly bump into Neji's shoulder on the way. Kiba sighed,"Trust me, you don't want to get into a fight with him. He's the captain of the judo team, and can probably kick your ass." Naruto let out a frustrated sigh and walked over to his seat. He was pleasantly surprised by a certain raven haired bastard's absence, he however wasn't to pleased when Neji walked back into the classroom and walked over to his desk.

"What the heck could you possibly want?" Naruto asked irritatedly. Neji rolled his eyes,"Does Sasuke know you are back?" Naruto frowned,"Yea, I guess. Why?" An evil smirk that sent shivers down Naruto's spine appeared on Neji's face as he walked away, ignoring Naruto's question. 'What an asshole. Man, I can't wait for school to end. Oh crap! I forgot to copy Kiba's homework!

**Hizzah! A chapter update!**


End file.
